kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidaimaru
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Orange Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. It is a sword with the blade looking like a slice of an orange. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Kouta Kazuraba ***Orange Arms (Wizard 52-53, Episodes 1-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-24, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, 25-30, 34-36, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 38-39, 44-47) ***Fresh Orange Arms (Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) ***Kiwami Arms (Episodes 32-33, 37, 40, 46-47) **Yuya Sumii (Episode 40) *Armored Rider Jam (Episode 47) *Bujin Rider Gaim (Blood Orange Arms) (Sengoku Movie Battle) *Kamen Rider Fifteen (Gaim Arms) (Kamen Rider Taisen) Combinations The Daidaimaru can combine with the Musou Saber for the more powerful .http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.htmlNaginata Mode can also combine with the DJ Gun to create the stronger , though this has yet to be used in the series. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Daidaimaru Naginata Mode Finishing attacks * : After Gaim or Fifteen activate a function on their Sengoku Driver, they charge the Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. ** ** * : By inserting either the Orange Lockseed or Blood Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode's Drive Launch and locking it in place, Gaim or Bujin Gaim can execute a variation of this attack. ** : Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. ** : Bujin Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations; a straight slash version for a single target and a circle slash version for multiple targets. * : TBA * : TBA * : Jam summons 15 dark purple/black energy apples, then slashes an energized Daidaimaru at them to send them flying as to bombard the opponent. * : Jam summons a large dark purple/black energy apple, then jabs the Daidaimaru at it, sending it flying at the opponent. Great Orange single slash.png|Orange Squash: Daidai Ittou Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy Slash).png|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking BO Naginata.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) BO round slash.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) 15 Gaim AuLait.png|Gaim Au Lait: Daidai Ittou Darkness Squash.png|Darkness Squash Darkness Au Lait.png|Darkness Au Lait Other versions *A crimson version of the Daidaimaru is wielded by Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim while in Blood Orange Arms. *The Daidaimaru is wielded by Kamen Rider Fifteen when he assumes Gaim Arms via the Heisei Rider Lockseed. *Two Daidaimarus are the weapons of choice for Kamen Rider Gaim when using Fresh Orange Arms. *A pink version of the Daidaimaru is wielded by Kamen Rider Jam while in Darkness Arms. CDDmaru3.jpg|Bujin Gaim's Daidaimaru Fresh Orange Arms Parts.png|Twin Daidaimarus with the Fresh Orange Armor and Fresh Orange Lockseed. Jam with sword.png|Kamen Rider Jam wielding the pink Daidaimaru and the Musou Saber. Notes *This is the first Arms Weapon to be in the form of a sword, followed by the Duri Noko, the Yomimaru, and the Sword Bringer. * This is the first Arms Weapon to have multiple versions, followed by the Kagematsu. References IT:Daidaimaru Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Pole-arms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms Weapons